


Three is as Good as a Crowd

by LadyByron (CobblepotsComfort)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jim Gordon, Bisexual Oswald Cobblepot, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character Jim Gordon, POV Jim Gordon, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Soft Jim Gordon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobblepotsComfort/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Oswald goes to see Jim to let him know he's alive - and gets more than he expected.This will get more explicit as the fic goes on.





	Three is as Good as a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned this fic. I am working on the third part of a three part series at the moment and am putting most of my time into it. It's a very time consuming project but I hope it'll be worth it. It's entered a very challenging phase and it's taking a lot of effort, I'm way out of my comfort zone but I really want to move forward with it, it's a real labour of love. But I'm so looking forward to picking this one up when I'm ready, I have so many great plans for our lovely threesome and I can't wait to have fun with them! So please reader, be patient with me, I will be back to get Oswald his very first kiss as soon as I can.  
> And Babs will be very helpful to Oswald with that.

Three is as Good as a Crowd

 

Season 1 Episode 3/4

 

Oswald went to see Jim to reveal he was still alive and back in his beloved Gotham.

 

_ “Hello James - old friend” he said, with a feline smile. _

 

The glamorous blonde who answered the door looked a little taken aback to see him standing there.  Well, she would.

 

“Jim?” she said, looking puzzled.

 

later….

 

“Who is he. Really?”  Barbara asked, in a low voice, as she poured the scotch.  

 

She had invited their surprise visitor to stay for a drink.  She had a feeling that there was more to their impromptu guest than met the eye.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean.  He’s not just an old friend.  And I don’t even think he’s called Peter Humboldt either!”

 

“Barbara….”

 

“Come on , Jim,”  Barbara turned round and cast a smile at Oswald who was comfortably ensconced on the sofa.  He returned her smile. She turned back.

 

“Tell me,” she hissed.  “Tell me who he really is!”

 

“Barbara - I can’t.  It’s confidential. It’s - well, to do with work.”

 

Barbara poured out the whiskey slowly and deliberately, delaying the moment.

 

“Tell me the truth,” she demanded, “Or I’m walking out of here.  Now.”

 

So Jim sighed, said, “Well you promise this won’t go any further?”

 

She promised him it wouldn’t.

 

And so Jim explained everything that had happened, as quickly as he could.  He was aware that Oswald was sitting there and waiting for his drink.

 

“Oh, I see,” Barbara said when he’d finished explaining himself.

 

“Do you?”

 

“Yes, and it’s going to be fine, baby.  I’m glad you told me.”

 

She turned and walked away bearing Oswald’s drink.

 

She handed him the whiskey and he took it with grateful thanks, looking at her warily with his bright blue eyes.

 

“Jim’s told me the truth - who you really are - Oswald,” she said, sitting down next to him on the sofa.

 

Oswald visibly flinched, his eyes opening wide with alarm.  He looked at Jim and frowned.

 

“Its ok, sweetie,” Barbara continued, “It’s all going to be ok.”

 

“Jim?” Oswald asked anxiously.

 

“Sorry Oswald, but she is my fiance, I felt I had to tell her.  We can trust her - believe me.”

 

“Oh.  Well, Jim, if you trust her, then so can I.”  Oswald smiled at Jim and then Barbara.

 

“Well, this is nice,” Barbara grinned.    “Three old friends having a drink together.”

 

“Yes,” Oswald agreed.  He glanced at Jim again, and got another reassuring smile.  He blushed.

 

“I owe Jim my life, as you know,” Oswald ventured, swirling the liquid around in his glass thoughtfully as he spoke.  “I’d do anything for him - just anything. Any favour he wants, he just has to name it - you know that, don’t you, Jim?”  He looked up at Jim coyly.

 

“Yes, I know - but I really don’t want anything….”

 

“You know, I think Oswald should stay the night,” cut in Barbara, “It won’t be safe for him out there, from what you told me.  Maybe we could put him up here for a while.”

 

“Oh - no, that won’t be necessary I’m sure,” Oswald interrupted hastily, looking nervous.

 

“No, Barbara’s right - you would be safer here,” Jim insisted.  “At least til the fuss dies down.”

 

“Erm - do you mean it?”

 

“Yes, of course we do.”

 

“Oh - well, thank you!  I don’t know what to say.”

 

“You don’t need to say anything.  We are glad to do this for you.”

 

“You can have the spare room.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You know, he really is cute,” Barbara confided later, as they left Oswald to get ready for bed.  

 

“You think so?”

 

“Oh, come on, Jim - I know you agree with me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Jim.  You know I know you are bisexual.  And I saw the way you were looking at him. And I don’t blame you!  He’s a pretty little thing!”

 

“Erm…”

 

“Jim!  Its ok.  You know we’ve had three ways with other women and you’ve been fine with that. I would be fine with a three way with two men.”

 

“Maybe you would be, but what about Oswald?  I’m pretty sure he’s quite inexperienced - I’m sure he might even be a virgin!  We can’t go suggesting three in a bed to him, it’ll scare him to death!”

 

“But say, just for argument’s sake, that he was ok with it.  Would you be prepared to go through with it?”

 

“I - well, I suppose I might consider it.”

 

“Good.  Then go and have a word with him.”

 

“What, now?”

 

“Yes, sweetie - there’s no time like the present. Then if he wants to run screaming, it’s up to him isn’t it?”

 

So Jim went and knocked on the door of the spare room and when Oswald called out he called back, “It's Jim, can I come in?”

 

“Yes, come in,” came the pleased reply.

 

Jim went in and saw Oswald with the covers pulled up to his chest, looking coy and shy and vulnerable.

 

His heart did a somersault.

 

He looked gorgeous lying there so serenely, with his raven hair framing his sweet pale face.

 

Barbara was right, he thought Oswald was beautiful.  He hadn't wanted to admit it but as Barbara had given him her blessing to reveal his feelings, he felt comfortable with acknowledging them.

 

He went slowly over to Oswald’s bedside and then sat down carefully on the bed.

 

As he looked down on Oswald’s curious face he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him but fought off the impulse.

 

“What is it Jim?” Oswald asked softly giving him a nervous, edgy smile.

 

“I don't want you to worry, Oswald,” Jim began, “As long as you are here you will be safe and you need not be afraid.”

 

“Of course not, Jim.  That's a strange thing to say!”  Oswald smiled warmly and relaxed a little.

 

“Well, it might sound that way.  It's just that - well, I don't want to shock or embarrass you Oswald, but Barbara and I - well, we occasionally indulge in - certain practices….you know, in bed.  Involving - well, other people.”

 

“Oh  - really Jim? That does surprise me!  I didn't think you would be the type!”

 

“Well I didn't either, but Barbara - well, she’s quite adventurous and it does help to spice up our love life.  There, you’re shocked now aren't you?”

 

“Of course not Jim. This is Gotham remember.”  And Oswald laughed.

 

“Ah. I’m glad you understand.”

 

“Jim - my dear friend. You know I am happy with anything you do.”

 

“Oh. Right.  I’m glad about that too,  because..erm, Oswald…”

 

“Yes, Jim?”

 

“Well - the thing is….Barbara and I...we both find you very attractive, and….”

 

“Oh -Jim, erm…”

 

“Shhhh, Oswald, don’t worry, I’m not propositioning you.  But I just wanted to say - if you felt lonely - or scared, or cold, or in need, or anything - you are welcome to come and join us.  We can all keep each other company.”

 

“Ah.  I see.  Well, Jim, that’s a very generous offer.  I shall think it over. Thank you.”

 

“No Oswald - thank you.  I mean it when I say we both think you are very attractive and we would be honoured if you wanted to share our bed.  Now I’ll go and leave you alone. Goodnight, Oswald.” Jim risked reaching out and stroking Oswald’s raven locks away from his forehead.  “You really are very pretty, you know,” he smiled, and Oswald blushed shyly and thanked him. “Oh, Jim,” Oswald added as Jim went to the door, “I think you and Barbara are very pretty too!”

 

In the early hours Oswald entered their bedroom slowly and nervously. He had had a restless night full of disturbing dreams, nothing unusual for him but he felt in need of some comfort and as this had been offered to him, he thought why not take them up on it.

 

He went to the bed and stared down at the couple.  

 

He noticed they were both sleeping naked. That explained why he’d not been offered pyjamas, although they had given him a robe.

 

He sat down slowly on Jim’s side of the bed.  He looked down at Jim’s fair tousled head. He did look handsome! He had thought that the first time he had seen him at Fish’s place.  And now, he might be lucky enough to sleep with him - and his fiance! He never thought he would ever be so decadent.

 

Jim stirred, he blinked awake and focussed on Oswald’s anxious face.   “Oswald!” he smiled. “Get in!” He moved over, disturbing and waking Barbara.  Oswald apologised for waking them up. “Don’t be sorry,” Barbara smiled. “We’re glad you could make it!  Hey baby, why don’t you get in the middle, then we can both warm you up, you look cold!”

 

“Erm - all right then.”  Oswald was shivering, he was wearing only his boxer shorts as he had cast off his robe.

 

“Mmmm, you have a lovely body, Ozzy,” Barbara purred, glancing over him, and Jim agreed.  “You’re very sexy,” he said.

 

“Oh, thank you - that’s very kind.”

 

“Not kind - true!” Barbara protested. “We both think you are very horny - eh, Jim?”

 

“Yep!”

 

“Oh.”  Oswald burrowed down inside the sheets, in between Jim and Barbara. They both smelt lovely - Jim of vetiver and Barbara of vanilla.

 

“There, baby, that’s better isn’t it?” Barbara crooned as Oswald settled in against her soft, welcoming body.  He felt Jim’s hard, firm torso pressed against him on the other side, felt his strong arm laid across him and on Barbara.

 

He felt himself harden in between and was embarrassed, even despite what had been offered to him earlier.

 

“Oh, Ozzy - did you bring a gun into bed or are you pleased to see me?” giggled Barbara.

 

Oswald chuckled nervously. “I didn’t mean to..I..just wanted to go to sleep.”

 

“That’s all right then, that’s what we’ll do.”  Jim said gently, although he couldn’t resist giving Oswald’s neck a soft kiss and a nuzzle, which Oswald didn’t make any objection about.  He arched his neck and gave a happy little sigh.

 

“Good night, Oswald.”

 

“Good night both.”

 

They fell into a sound sleep, warm and cosy in each other’s arms. 


End file.
